A Meeting for the Greater Good
by Kellward
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 ! Le fameux été 1865, où tout a commencé. La relation ambigüe d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald, entre discours intellectuels et fascination réciproque... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A MEETING FOR THE GREATER GOOD

**Commentaire de l'auteure **: Ceci est ma première fic sur HP. Elle sera courte (moins de 5 chapitres). Le premier chapitre est volontairement court, les autres seront plus longs.

**Pairing** : Les persos principaux sont Dumbledore et Grindelwald, après, de là à dire que c'est un pairing... On verra.

**Spoilers **: Spoilers tome 7 !  
**  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages mis en scène ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, et sont propriété exclusive de JKR, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros et compagnie. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène.

**CHAPITRE I**

Albus posa sa plume sur son bureau. Il soupira et se ré-enfonça dans son fauteuil qui émit un petit couinement de protestation indignée. Il promena son regard sur la pièce, avec un intérêt indifférent, mêlé même d'une pointe de ressentiment. Comme si la chambre était responsable, ou pouvait être blâmée, de ne pas être aussi intéressante que les merveilles de Grèce et d'Egypte, dont Elphias ne cessait de l'entretenir. Par correspondance, évidemment, puisqu'Albus était bloqué à Godric's Hollow. Les livres s'entassaient sur plusieurs étagères, notamment de vieux grimoires qu'Albus avait collectionné années après années, auprès de libraires ou de documentalistes, mais encore par le biais de notables magiciens avec qui il avait la chance de s'entretenir. Sur d'autres étagères reposaient des ouvrages plus modernes sur des sujets de recherche qui l'intéressaient. Une bonne partie était consacrée à l'étude des dragons, sujets dont le sang faisait l'objet d'une thèse de plusieurs années, depuis qu'il était rentré en contact avec Barnus Lowscale, grand éleveur de dragons exilé en Suède, et l'un des meilleurs théoriciens de son temps. Dehors, une pluie d'été battait à torrent contre la toiture qui n'avait pas été traitée depuis longtemps d'un bon sortilège anti-pluie. Les rideaux se fermèrent d'eux même, décidant de mettre un terme à cette vue peu réconfortante. Près d'eux, des photos, éparses, côtoyaient les étagères branlantes et bancales, représentant pour la plupart des cérémonies officielles auxquelles Albus avait participé, certaines datant de plusieurs années – comme la remise du prix « jeune » du meilleur essai magique, qu'il avait gagné à l'âge de 13 ans -, ou plus récemment, la photo officielle de la conférence internationale du Caire sur l'Alchimie. Sur chaque photo, il souriait, avec un air satisfait mais sobre. Une sobriété qui n'était pas, en fait, causée tellement par la modestie que par un sentiment de légitimité totale à recevoir de tels prix.

Mais ce soir, même les photos de ses triomphes et les œuvres qui d'habitude le passionnaient ne réussissaient à lui remonter le moral. Au contraire d'ailleurs. Ils lui rappelaient quelle vie trépidante il menait, il y a encore un mois à peine, et lui faisaient cruellement ressentir à quelle point il était maintenant isolé. Sa mère était morte depuis plusieurs semaines – mort qu'il avait très mal supporté – et lui se retrouvait là, au milieu de nulle part, dans la campagne, dans une grande maison vide, au milieu d'un frère qui le détestait et le jalousait, et d'une sœur malade, qu'il fallait en plus cacher au reste du monde. Une sœur qui, bien qu'innocente, était la cause de la mort de sa mère. Albus avait toujours été solitaire et indépendant, moins par force de caractère que par dénigrement de ses semblables. Tôt déjà, il sentait – et on lui faisait sentir – que même pour un sorcier, il était différent. Il était exceptionnel. Tellement exceptionnel et différent, qu'il ne comprenait pas plus les autres qu'eux le comprenaient lui. Il s'était de fait, assez rapidement résigné à ne pas interagir avec les autres humains sur des plans autres que strictement usuels. Il demandait à son frère de lui passer le sel à table, et interrogeait Barnus Lowscale sur les Suédois à museaux courts, mais c'était là que s'arrêtaient ses relations aux autres. Un échange de services, ou d'information. Albus était prompt à l'auto-analyse, et déjà jeune il théorisait lui-même ses relations aux autres. Ils lui étaient si étrangers qu'il devait élaborer lui-même des « règles » d'interaction, visant à minimiser tout sentiment d'incompréhension. Parce que ces sentiments étaient déprimants pour lui – et il ne voulait pas être déprimé – et parce qu'ils occasionnaient une gêne puis une haine de la part des autres – phénomène tout à fait contreproductif dans les relations humaines telles que les concevait le jeune Albus Dumbledore.

S'il avait tôt « perdu » son père, qui de toute façon était un homme assez froid et distant pour qu'Albus entretienne exactement le genre de relation « sans danger » qu'il désirait, il en était autrement avec sa mère. Son caractère, son instinct, ce qu'elle percevait comme une obligation sociale, la poussait sans arrêt à vouloir établir le contact avec son fils. Un contact qui finissait toujours mal, car Albus n'avait aucune envie de s'ouvrir à sa mère, qu'il aimait tout en la méprisant comme le reste des humains n'ayant pas écrit au moins trois tomes de 500 pages sur les vertus d'une créature magique ou d'un sortilège interdit. Ces sentiments contradictoires le poussaient à la rejeter violemment à chaque tentative de contact et à se sentir terriblement coupable et déprimé après chaque rejet. Au fil des années, son indépendance avait forcé sa mère à s'éloigner de lui, de plus en plus, et leurs rapports, s'ils étaient resté cordiaux, d'étaient résignés à une paisible trêve teintée d'indifférence. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, Albus était encore plus déconcerté par ses propres sentiments, dépité de ne plus avoir d'occasion de la rejeter. Et sa sœur, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui d'ailleurs, ne l'intéressait pas tellement, était la meurtrière. Albus, dans un raisonnement finalement très non-albusien se forçait à ne pas y penser, car il redoutait à quelle conclusion il pourrait en arriver. Il savait que le personnage innocent de sa sœur risquait de ne pas survivre à sa personnalité et sa manière de voir les choses, d'une manière froide et distante, impitoyable pour ses congénères. Car Albus se connaissait bien. Il savait ses défauts et ses qualités, il savait ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il méprisait. Seules ses théories sur l'humanité et les relations humaines restaient, il en avait lui-même conscience, étonnement vides et naïves, puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu en discuter avec personne. Et sur ce terrain là, dépassant le nombrilisme égocentrique dont il avait fait sa spécialité depuis l'enfance – de son propre aveu – il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer de lui-même. Il savait qu'il lui manquait bien trop d'expérience et surtout de connaissances sur un sujet qui ne l'avait toujours que moyennement intéressé – les autres.

Albus soupira encore une fois, et son encrier se mit à agiter ses quatre petites pattes de fer qui soutenaient un petit récipient d'obsidienne rempli d'encre noir, pour s'échapper à l'autre bout du bureau, là où il n'aurait pas à entendre les soupirs inconvenants de son jeune propriétaire. Inconscient de ce tragique exil, Albus se leva, éteignit sa lumière en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction, et se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquins dont il referma les rideaux. Il était seul dans cette chambre, mais les habitudes qu'il avait prises à Poudlard restaient. Il resta longtemps à fixer le tissu au dessus de lui, les yeux bleus ouverts dans l'obscurité, à scruter le néant, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation. Il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé dans ce trou perdu. Il ne supportait pas d'être coincé avec son frère et cette sœur dont il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne supportait plus, enfin, d'être seul. Car si Albus Dumbledore n'avait que peu d'estime pour l'humain et s'estimait à l'écart du troupeau, au plus profond de lui-même, il désirait plus que tout rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer d'une passion qui le ferait sortir de cette torpeur dont il savait qu'il était prisonnier, quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas besoin de garder une relation « sans danger », quelqu'un à qui il pourrait confier ses idées, ses secrets et ses doutes, en sachant qu'il serait jugé comme et par un égal. Mais cette personne, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'existait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A MEETING FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

**Kellward**

**CHAPITRE II**

Un mois et deux semaines. Un mois et deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Godric's Hollow, et Albus s'ennuyait plus que jamais. La mort de sa mère étai intervenue au moment même où il venait de découvrir une mine d'informations sur les Deathly Hallows. Quelle découverte ! Il connaissait maintenant leur existence depuis plusieurs années, après être tombé sur une analyse du fameux conte des Trois Frères. C'était sur un parchemin miteux, perdu au milieu d'un ouvrage sur l'alchimie que lui avait prêté Nicolas Flamel, qu'il avait découvert cette lecture pour le moins alternative de ce conte pour enfant. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Flamel, et ignorait encore si cela avait été délibéré de sa part. Il avait recopié le parchemin, et avait rendu le livre, sans mot dire. Il aurait pu lui en parler, mais une force mystérieuse le poussait à garder le secret pour lui. Il lui semblait que la quête de cette vérité, ou de l'éclaircissement de ce mystère devait demeurer strictement personnelle. De fait, lorsqu'il comprit la nature des Hallows et commença à croire à leur existence, sa première réaction lui parut bien sage. Ces objets mythiques devaient être recherchés, et conquis ! Pas question de répandre le mot. Moins il y aurait de gens au courant, plus il serait facile de les trouver, et surtout de mettre la main dessus. Trois objets fantastiques et légendaires… Dumbledore avait cessé d'y penser quelques temps, pris par le malheur, la colère, l'amertume, la culpabilité. Pendant quelques temps, son attention avait été concentrée sur d'autres sujets. Il avait dû organiser les funérailles, contenir quelques crises de sa sœur qui avaient suivi le drame, et il lui fallait affronter quotidiennement l'hostilité grandissante de son jeune frère. Aberforth, son cher frère. Il fût un temps où ils s'entendaient bien. Aberforth était tout aussi différent qu'Albus, il était tout aussi à l'écart des autres. Seulement, le génie d'Albus avait finalement réussi à la fois à lui attirer la bienveillance des professeurs et à lui faire comprendre que ses règles d'interaction avec les autres devaient changer pour s'adapter à une vie en communauté. Sans laisser personne s'approcher de trop près, il avait développé la faculté de se lier d' « amitié » avec les jeunes de son âge. Ou en out cas d'entretenir des relations aimables qui ne lui garantissant pas une haine systématique de la part des autres, et lui étaient même agréables. Elphias en était le parfait exemple : Quelqu'un de passablement sympathique, agréable à vivre et assez intelligent pour soutenir une conversation sensée. Aberforth, au contraire, n'avait jamais pu concilier sa différence et celle des autres. Il s'était entêté, seul, et était resté dans ses intérêts particuliers, ce qui lui avait valu une mise à l'écart des autres élèves de Poudlard, et une solitude exacerbée. Les deux frères, qui s'étaient avant unis dans l'adversité n'avaient plus aucune raison de continuer à se fréquenter. Aberforth méprisait le côté mondain d'Albus, qu'il savait tout à fait superficiel – il connaissait le vrai Albus – et jalousait le talent de son frère en même temps. A quatorze ans, Aberforth restait un paria, et s'en satisfaisait totalement. Il restait aussi un garçon colérique et protecteur envers leur jeune sœur : Albus se sentait totalement isolé du couple que ces deux là formaient.

Albus descendit dans la cuisine, lentement, trainant ses pieds d'un air las. Il ne s'était pas alimenté en deux jours, et il était temps qu'il se reprenne. Le spleen qui l'étouffait depuis quelques temps semblait s'être levé un peu, comme les nuages de la veille, et il voulait en profiter pour s'alimenter et se doucher, avant qu'il revienne. Aberforth préparait un repas, tournant le dos à son frère. Ses mains s'affairaient avec rapidité et efficacité pour confectionner de petits sandwichs clubs qu'il déposait ensuite sur un plateau dont les pattes piétinaient d'impatience. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, un peu sales et désordonnés, s'agitaient rythmiquement aux légers mouvements de tête qui ponctuaient chaque sandwich fini. Alerté par le bruit de l'arrivée de son frère, il se retourna violemment, le fixa sans mot dire de ses yeux clairs et féroces, puis se remit à ses sandwichs. Albus ne dit rien, et attendit qu'il ait fini. En fait, comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à son frère, il ne savait pas comment agir. S'il avait réussi à appréhender le fonctionnement des autres hommes et savaient que faire pour obtenir quel résultat, son frère demeurait un parfait mystère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aberforth sortit une assiette du placard placé au dessus de lui, mit deux sandwichs dessus, puis posa l'assiette violemment sur la table qui le séparait de son frère, avec un « tiens » de mauvaise humeur. Puis il prit le plateau et monta dans la chambre d'Ariana. Albus était surpris mais ne dit rien, et avec un petit sourire reconnaissant se saisit de l'assiette et remonta dans sa propre chambre.

Il était dans sa chambre, feuilletant distraitement un ouvrage sur les vertus médicinales de la pierre de Castletoe tout en lissant machinalement ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien. Il avait pris cette manie depuis qu'il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant presque aux épaules, tombant raides devant ses yeux quand il penchait la tête. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans sa chambre, autre que le clapotis des petits pieds de l'encrier qui se promenait joyeusement sur le bureau de bois sombre. Sur le guéridon posé près du lit reposait l'assiette vidée de ses sandwichs. En fait, il avait encore faim. Il hésitait à redescendre à la cuisine quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie, et brandissant sa baguette magique posée à côté du grimoire qu'il était en train de consulter. Mais bien vite, il apparut que la source du bruit n'était autre qu'un hibou qui avait échoué entre la rambarde et la fenêtre, apparemment surpris qu'il y ait eu une vitre – Albus laissait souvent sa fenêtre ouverte –. Le jeune homme vint au secours du malheureux oiseau déboussolé, et lui donna les miettes qui restaient de son sandwich. Bathilda Bagshot l'invitait pour le thé ! Il fut surpris, car si la voisine qu'il croisait parfois quand il consentait à mettre le nez dehors l'avait déjà invité, c'était plus par courtoisie, des invitations lancées sans date ni heure, plus destinées à donner le change d'un voisinage heureux qu'autre chose. En temps normal, Albus aurait décliné – Bathilda Bagshot était aimable et cultivée, mais une fois la conversation commencée, elle était intarissable, et il était très difficile de s'en défaire. Pourtant cette fois, une force mystérieuse – qui n'avait rien, mais alors _rien_ à voir avec son estomac creux – le poussa à accepter l'invitation. Le hibou de la petite voisine étant hors-course, et le sien parti chasser, il partit sans répondre à la missive, se contentant de prendre le hibou mal-portant sous un bras, et une bouteille de brandy sous l'autre.

N'ayant qu'à traverser son jardin – envahi par les Multilens, des plantes à yeux, depuis la mort de sa mère – Albus atteignit rapidement la porte de sa voisine. Il entrait toujours par la porte de derrière, ce qui lui évitait de passer par la rue où il pourrait être vu par des moldus. Il chatouilla la sonnette, qui émit un gargouillis de plaisir et prévint la maison de son arrivée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, l'enjoignant d'entrer. Il posa délicatement le hibou étourdi sur une commode près de l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Bathilda Bagshot n'était nulle part en vue, et à la place de la petite femme replète qu'il attendait, il fut surpris de constater qu'un jeune homme reposait dans le grand fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée. Il portait une large robe d'un marron foncé, qui s'écartait pour laisser voir des braies à la mode, et un gilet de costume beige. Albus fronça les sourcils, et se racla la gorge. Le jeune homme blond, occupé à lire un livre, et qui n'avait pas montré signe d'avoir remarqué son arrivée releva soudainement la tête. Il avait les yeux bleus acier, et un sourire arrogant. Sa beauté – indiscutable – était quelque peu ternie par l'air désagréable que son visage arborait, à la fois provocant et dédaigneux. Albus parut un peu surpris – il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde de haut – et rendit à l'inconnu son regard hostile. Il n'était pas impressionné. Peut-être était-ce parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'habitude qu'on leur résiste. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se reconnurent comme égaux. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que le hibou dans l'entrée produisit un gloussement absolument ridicule. Ou tout en même temps. Dans tous les cas, les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire subitement. Leur avenir était scellé.

Quand Bathilda Bagshot rentra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de voir que les deux garçons étaient assis en silence, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle s'étonna mondainement de la maigreur d'Albus, l'obligea à manger quelques gâteaux et du thé. Puis elle commença à parler d'un nouveau document sur la guerre de Gobelins et des centaures, datant de 1123 qu'elle avait retrouvé, et qui lui permettait d'avancer encore ses recherches. Si elle surprit les regards complices que se jetaient de temps à autres les deux jeunes hommes, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et continua sur sa lancée. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle s'interrompit enfin – la nuit venait de tomber. Elle se retira, et laissa les deux jeunes gens à eux-mêmes. Quand Albus Dumbledore rentra chez lui, il était plus d'une heure du matin, et arborait le sourire le plus ravi qu'on lui ait vu depuis le succès de son article sur les propriétés de la Mandragore dorée de Chine. Son cœur battait d'un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il se sentait prêt à courir cent kilomètres, à affronter un taureau à mains nues. Il voulait libérer l'énergie qui brûlait dans son cœur et dans son ventre. Il était empli de forces, et il aurait pu déraciner un arbre. Quel entretien il avait eu avec Gellert ! Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir eu un échange aussi brillant avec quelqu'un, même lorsqu'il parlait avec Nicolas Flamel ou Barnus Lowscale. Ce n'était pas un échange d'information. Ce n'était plus une relation « sans danger ». Albus, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait mis son cœur à nu dans cette discussion. Oh il n'avait rien révélé de lui-même. Mais il sentait qu'il aurait pu. Il avait été sublimé par la conversation de ce jeune dandy allemand, dont l'anglais égalait largement celui de n'importe quel natif, si ce n'était pour ce petit accent léger, qui ne rendait sa voix que plus séduisante.

Il poussa la porte de sa maison, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit lorsque la lumière s'alluma, et qu'Albus vit son frère se lever de la table de la cuisine. Il avait une trainée de sang qui lui partait de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au menton – où il semblait s'être essuyé rageusement – et des bleus sur ses bras nus. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Aberforth explosa. Il hurla à son frère qu'Ariana avait eu une crise, et qu'il avait dû s'en occuper seul. Il s'indigna de son absence. Il le regarda avec une haine encre jamais démontrée. Mais Albus n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir ces reproches. Il traversa la cuisine, et sans un regard pour son frère, monta dans sa chambre qu'il ferma d'un puissant sortilège. Il s'allongea sur son lit, repensa à l'altercation, son ventre se soulevant sournoisement quand il repensa au visage furieux et accusateur de son frère. Puis le sourire moqueur d'un jeune et beau visage lui revint en mémoire, et Gellert reprit la place principale de ses pensées. Avant de s'endormir, Dumbledore avait eut l'occasion de se repasser trois ou quatre fois leur conversation de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

**A MEETING FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

**kellward**

**CHAPITRE III**

Albus somnolait paisiblement. Il était confortablement installé contre l'épaule de Gellert, qui lisait à voix haute des extraits d'un grimoire retraçant le parcours – supposé ou non – de l'Elder Wand depuis Bill le Sage, lui-même était assis contre le tronc d'un grand chêne. L'arbre surplombait la petite colline qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Godric's Hollow. Les deux jeunes hommes venaient ici depuis quelques jours, pour se reposer à mi-chemin des longues marches qu'ils effectuaient à travers la campagne en discourant. Ils devaient tous les deux échapper aux occupants de leur maison, pour des raisons différentes, et se retrouvaient donc à parcourir le comté pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs points de vues. Leurs discussions étaient parfois houleuses, parfois calmes. Albus avait appris dès le premier soir de leur rencontre que Gellert venait de Durmstrang, d'où il avait été exclu. Il était resté plutôt discret sur les raisons de son exclusion, en mentionnant toutefois que l'affaire avait à voir avec sa conception de l'ordre des choses, qui rentrait en conflit avec celle de la directrice de l'école. Il n'avait pas caché en revanche son vif intérêt pour les Arts Obscurs. « La magie noire est à mon sens la plus pure magie, en ce qu'elle est la plus ancienne, et est l'essence du pouvoir magique. Elle sert les volontés des hommes mieux que toute autre forme de magie. Elle est l'expression du désir de et du pouvoir. Sans désir, il n'y aurait pas de magie, car la magie n'est que la force qui nous a été donnée pour répondre à nos volontés. Si la forme de magie qui sied le mieux à ce désir de pouvoir est la magie noire, alors elle est la plus légitime. Elle renouvelle de plus le pacte mythique, en demandant de son utilisateur autant qu'il en demande à la magie. Le sorcier donne bien plus que son sang et son âme, en paiement pour le pouvoir. C'est le sacrifice suprême, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe qui peut faire bouillir de l'eau, même un moldu ! N'utiliser la magie que pour ces basses œuvres est une insulte à notre pouvoir ! Il est, de fait, de notre devoir absolu d'explorer les puissances de la magie noire, la seule qui soit complètement légitime puisqu'elle recrée à l'infini la scène du pacte légendaire qui a donné au premier homme le pouvoir suprême. »

Albus était sublimé par ces discours. Il avait certes, déjà eu des sentiments ébauchés, qui le rendaient réceptifs à ces idées. Aurait-il eu une opinion arrêtée sur la magie noire, ou rien qu'une inclinaison à trouver ces dernières odieuses, il ne se serait sûrement jamais entendu avec Gellert. Et pourtant, celui-ci, bien que théoriquement plus jeune, lui servait presque de mentor dans la révélation d'idées qu'il ignorait avoir jamais eu lui-même. En réalité, les opinions de Gellert n'étaient que la goutte d'eau qui venait libérer la plante de sa graine, déjà installée dans un terreau fertile depuis longtemps. Une graine de racisme dans un terreau de suffisance et d'orgueil. Et la sombre plante montait et montait, plus haut jour après jour, et semblait suinter dans le cœur même d'Albus, qui lui-même en venait à développer plus avant les théories de Gellert. Si un autre que lui le disait, alors ce n'étaient pas que ses impressions honteuses : c'était la vérité. Le monde devait être gouverné par les plus compétents, par ceux qui savaient. Il était hors de question que les imbéciles aient droit au chapitre. Et après tout, c'était déjà comme ça dans la vraie vie : seuls les talentueux réussissaient. L'anormalité qui subsistait, était que les sorciers, les élus, les puissants, aient à se cacher, comme des vermines, des moldus. N'était-il pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses que ces incapables soient soumis à ceux qui comprenaient bien mieux la nature de la vie qu'eux ? Ceux, qui, par leurs pouvoirs, étaient entrés dans les secrets de la Vie, de la Mort, de la Nature. Les Hallows étaient la preuve ultime de la suprématie de la race sorcière : les sorciers avaient défié la Mort, et ils avaient gagné. Car, comme le citait régulièrement Gellert, Wallaert Molternthorn – l'un des derniers possesseurs de la Elder Wand avant que celle-ci soit perdue pendant 120 ans avec la guerre des Géants – avait écrit dans ses mémoires : « _Le dernier ennemi à détruire est la mort »_. Et les sorciers avaient vaincu la mort.

Les jours d'été s'écoulaient lentement, et il semblait à Albus, au bout de la deuxième semaine, qu'il avait toujours connu Gellert. Il avait l'impression que son ami avait toujours été là, à côté de lui. Il lui semblait être entré au plus profond des sentiments et de l'être de Gellert, tout comme celui-ci avait pénétré au cœur de la personne d'Albus. Ils s'étaient mis à nus. Ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher. Albus passait donc de longues journées loin de chez lui. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, car quand il le faisait, la culpabilité refermait sa poigne momentanément sur son ventre. Mais il se rassurait en se justifiant par l'importance de ses entretiens avec Gellert. Ils étaient les penseurs d'une nouvelle génération. Une génération de sorciers qui n'auraient plus besoin de se coucher devant les moins doués, une génération qui vivrait au grand jour leur puissance, et mettrait au pas les méprisables – comme les appelait Gellert –. Comment ils les mettraient au pas, Gellert préférait rester vague sur le sujet. Ils passaient aussi nombre de leurs après-midi à lire des livres de grande valeur qu'Albus avait en sa possession, ou que Gellert avait emporté d'Allemagne. Albus, à son contact, avait commencé à apprendre des rudiments d'allemand et rapidement fut capable, grâce encore à ses dons exceptionnels, de déchiffrer les informations principales de textes que lui prêtait Gellert.

Mais, étonnamment, les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas que de magie. Ils s'étaient découvert un intérêt commun pour la poésie, art pour lequel étrangement, ils oubliaient pudiquement de séparer le monde en sorciers et moldus. Oh certes les poésies épiques de Simon Hurton et les vers de Shakespeare marquaient de manière indélébile la littérature sorcière. Mais l'intérêt des deux garçons se tournait tout autant vers les poèmes mélancoliques de Byron ou encore de Pope. Ils exploraient encore les grands mythes antiques et les philosophies grecques, pleines de réflexion sur la mort et le pouvoir – ils espéraient secrètement y découvrir des indices ou des interprétations leur permettant d'alimenter leurs recherches. Leurs esprits s'étaient unis totalement, ils pensaient aux mêmes choses au même moment, étaient d'accord sur tout. Lorsque l'un proposait une théorie, l'autre s'enthousiasmait immédiatement, et la développait de lui-même. Mais, plus loin encore, Albus se mettait à désirer une fusion des corps, pour consacrer celle de leurs esprits. Il se sentait attiré irrésistiblement par ce jeune dandy au sourire charmeur. Gellert lui-même, et ce dès le début, s'était montré volontairement provocateur, et sur le plan des idées, et sur le plan de la séduction, laissant sous-entendre que, sans faire le premier pas, il ne protesterait pas, dussent leurs contacts physique – qui se limitaient pour l'instant à quelques mains égarées sur les épaules ou sur les bras – s'approfondir. Lorsqu'ils rentraient, à la faveur de la nuit, dans leurs chambres respectives, ils continuaient jusque tard à s'envoyer des lettres. Le faucon de Gellert apportait à Albus des lettres bien plus enfiévrées encore que les discussions qu'ils avaient la journée, encouragées par la nuit et leur solitude.

« _Mon cher Albus, _

_Je ne cesse, et ne puis cesser, de repenser à notre conversation de ce matin. Ton interprétation des vers de Wallaert sur la source de la magie, que tu considères comme indissociable de la peur de la mort – et je te rejoins en cela que pour moi la source de la magie est la volonté de pouvoir, et que le pouvoir s'oppose en premier lieu à la mort – sera peut-être éclairée davantage par ces vers du malheureusement peu connu Gilber Horast, que je viens juste de découvrir : _

Personne ne sait et personne n'imagine, par peur d'être confronté

Dans leurs cauchemars à la vision de ce tyrannique monstre

_Le monstre concerné est le Léviathan – vaincu en 1465 par le mage français Hoerrel – et pourtant, il me semble que dans cette citation de Horast on retrouve la peur d'une mort toute puissante, représentée par ce terrible monstre mythique dont Horast ne connaissait même pas l'existence réelle. Le pouvoir de la magie serait alors bien, comme tu le soumets, une réponse à la peur de la mort. Je dois y réfléchir. Je te remercie en tout cas encore une fois de notre agréable discussion aujourd'hui. J'espère pouvoir demain m'entretenir avec toi d'un texte sur le pouvoir politique, et la responsabilité que les plus doués ont envers leurs congénères les moins fortunés. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je garde la surprise. Rencontrons nous à neuf heures au pied du saule pleureur, comme hier. Je brûle de te voir, car déjà ton absence me semble insupportable. _

_Je te baise les mains et pense à toi, _

_Ton dévoué Gellert_ ».

Albus posa la lettre avec précaution sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un petit sourire s'échapper sur ses lèvres. Il plia ensuite la lettre avec attention, et la dissimula dans son tiroir protégé. Une fois en lieu sûr, il hésita à répondre à Gellert. Son faucon était certes reparti, mais la lumière de la maison d'en face était encore allumée. Il opta pour un message court. « _Cher Gellert, Merci pour cette citation dont nous aurons le loisir de reparler demain. Tu me manques déjà aussi, et ton absence m'est chaque soir plus cruelle. J'aimerais pouvoir…_ » Albus s'interrompit et rougit. Il hésita quelques instants, puis continua : « _… te serrer dans mes bras. Mes plus sincères sentiments,_

_Ton Albus_ ».

Plus les jours avançaient, et plus Albus oubliait que chez lui, son frère de quatorze ans était laissé seul avec une jeune sœur en difficulté. Il se convainquait que leurs théories sur l'asservissement des moldus étaient essentielles, sur un niveau théorique car les puissants et les plus doués devaient régner selon un ordre naturel, et sur un niveau pratique, qui permettrait à leur peuple de vivre librement, de collaborer plus facilement et de faire avancer la sciences de la magie. Cela permettrait en outre, assurait Gellert lorsqu'Albus émettait quelque réserve quant à un asservissement total des moldus, à sa sœur de vivre sans crainte, de pouvoir sortir. Et cela éviterait à d'autres enfants sorciers de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Albus soulageait sa conscience en lui répondant qu'il faisait, après tout, tout cela aussi pour Ariana. Alors qu'en vérité, il l'avait abandonnée, elle et son frère. Et moins il les voyait, plus il avait peur d'avoir à se retrouver face à face avec eux. Particulièrement dans le cas d'Aberforth. Pour échapper à cette culpabilité, au contraire il se concentrait surtout sur ses discussions avec Gellert. « Regarde ! » L'attention d'Albus fut divertie de ses problèmes et il tourna son regard vers Gellert qui fouillait dans un sac qu'il avait apporté. Il en sortit une sorte de boite noire métallique, qui portait en son centre un rond de verre. Albus fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître l'objet : c'était un appareil photographique !

« Oh ! Mais où t'es-tu procuré ça ? C'est très rare… Je croyais que seuls les journalistes…

- Et bien tu croyais mal. Je l'ai emprunté à mon père. Pour lui ramener des photos de l'Angleterre. On en prend une ? » Gellert s'était déjà levé, et installait la grosse boite en forme de trapèze sur un pied unique qu'il avait immobilisé avec un sort d'équilibre. Ils se placèrent face à l'appareil, et ce dernier décompta les secondes restantes avant la photo d'une voix criarde.

« Prend la pose, ce sera notre photo officielle quand nous serons maîtres du monde ! » dit malicieusement Gellert avant que la photo soit prise, et Albus éclata de rire en même temps que le flash se déclenchait.

Ce soir là, Albus ne rentra pas tard. Gellert devait accompagner sa tante à Willborough, un village proche où l'on pouvait trouver un engrais spécial à base de doxys séchés. Quand il pénétra la maison qui lui était devenue peu à peu totalement étrangère, en seulement quelques semaines, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Il courut à l'étage dans la chambre de sa sœur, baguette en main, prêt à essuyer une explosion de magie. Il pénétra dans la petite chambre du deuxième étage, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il flottait une atmosphère lourde, de magie qui restait dans l'air, un peu comme l'odeur d'une cigarette reste même après qu'on l'ait éteinte. Il chercha de sa main la lampe à huile, qui vit finalement tombée par terre, une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Des gémissements plaintifs provenaient d'un coin de la pièce. Il put distinguer deux petits corps, puis il eut la présence d'esprit d'éclairer la chambre magiquement. De sa baguette s'échappèrent cinq boules de lumière qui restèrent pendues entre le sol et le plafond, éclairant de leur lueur la totalité de la minuscule chambre à coucher. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés était roulée en boule contre le mur, tremblant, et serrait de ses deux bras la main d'un garçon étendu sur le sol, évanoui. Albus se précipita vers le corps de son frère, et l'amena magiquement dans la pièce d'à côté, fermant la porte sur la petite sœur restée terrée dans le coin. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Aberforth reprenne ses esprits. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, et Albus le scruta pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi il se retrouvait allongé sur un lit, seul avec son grand frère dans la pièce. Albus constata qu'il avait un peu maigri, et que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus sales que jamais. Ses vêtements semblaient ne pas avoir été changés depuis longtemps. Puis Aberforth leva des yeux féroces sur son frère, les traits durcis par la colère de son visage lui donnant quelques années de plus. Il se mit à hurler.

Il pleuvait lourdement. De grosses gouttes s'abattaient violemment et rapidement sur le sol, sur les toits des maisons aux alentours. Albus avait vu de la lumière dans la maison voisine, et s'était immédiatement précipité. Il rentra sans frapper dans la maison, la baguette à la main. Puis s'aperçut avec bonheur que c'était bien Gellert qui était rentré.

« Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ! Tu es seul ?

- Oui. Bathilda est restée à Willborough chez une amie. Je suis parti. Je comptais t'inviter à passer la soirée ici en fait. J'ai réfléchi à…. Albus, ça va ? Gellert fronça ses sourcils blonds en regardant Albus qui venait de s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

- Aberforth me fait vivre un enfer. Quand je suis absent il s'énerve, et quand je suis là il me dit de m'en aller. Ma sœur… Hm. Ne parlons pas de ça, c'est une conversation ennuyeuse.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Gellert prononça ces mots à voix basse, en laissant sa voix en suspend, d'un air indifférent, comme si la réponse d'Albus l'importait peu.

Albus hocha de la tête, et sans un mot, ils montèrent dans la chambre – provisoire – de Gellert. La pièce était très sombre, ils se distinguaient à peine. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa parler ni agir. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et tout fut très rapide. Gellert accueillit Albus dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit qui grinça d'un air grincheux. Albus oublia momentanément tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et laissa libre cours à son désir. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent, habillés, sur le lit, pendant un long moment. Puis leurs mouvements ralentirent et se calmèrent, et Albus posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gellert.

Il faisait jour quand Albus se réveilla. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, remit ses vêtements en ordre, puis transplana directement de la chambre dans le jardin. Il rentra chez lui. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son frère, mais surtout, pour la première fois, il se savait pas non plus comment agir envers Gellert non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voici enfin l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message si vous avez apprecié, même très rapide, ça fait toujours très plaisir aux auteurs !

**A MEETING FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

**kellward**

**CHAPITRE IV**

Albus n'eut pas de nouvelles de Gellert pendant les trois jours qui suivirent la fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé. Lui-même n'avait pas envoyé de hibou, et à vrai dire, ne savait pas trop comment réengager leur relation après cet écart. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et ne ressentait plus ce petit feu d'attirance physique quand il songeait à Gellert. Comme si l'avoir finalement concrètement serré dans ses bras avait achevé cette attirance. Et ça ne l'avait pas satisfait non plus. En fait il était partagé entre honte – de s'être laissé allé –, et dégoût – d'avoir changé une amitié intellectuelle et une relation certes passionnelle mais platonique en une bassement physique –. Ils n'avaient rien fait de très poussé, puisqu'en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su vraiment comme prolonger leur « étreinte ». Ils s'étaient contentés de se caresser de manière un peu gauche à travers leurs vêtements encombrants, et de s'embrasser maladroitement sur les joues et les mains. Albus, mortifié, ne voulait plus y penser, et ne savait pas comment recontacter Gellert après ça. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait toujours Aberforth, qui ne lui adressait plus la parole. La veille, il l'avait accusé des pires choses, et avait aussi laissé sous-entendre qu'il soupçonnait – et il soupçonnait bien – que la relation entre lui et Gellert n'était pas qu'amicale, de la plus odieuse des façons. Albus prit se prit la tête entre les mains, et soupira lourdement. Là, solitaire, assis à son bureau, il lui semblait être revenu un mois plus tôt – bloqué, et désespérément seul.

Il regarda d'un air apathique sa chambre, puis s'énerva tout seul. Cela suffisait ! Il n'allait pas rester encore une fois à noyer son ennui dans cette chambre. Tout sauf cette chambre qu'il en était venu à détester. Il se leva, prit le premier ouvrage qu'il trouva, et transplana dehors. Il allait marcher, ça le détendrait, ça le ferait penser à autre chose. Il ne prévint pas Aberforth de sa sortie. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis trois jours – pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Avant, il lui disait quand il sortait, ou il lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais ces trois derniers jours, Albus aurait pu oublier qu'il ne vivait pas seul dans sa maison. D'ailleurs il était à deux doigts d'oublier qu'il y avait une maison autour de sa chambre, puisqu'il n'en était pas sorti (il avait la chance d'avoir une salle de bain attenante). Il se mit donc à se promener, grimoire d'un kilo en main, et, l'air de rien, ses pas le menèrent, de façon tout à fait fortuite, bien sûr, à l'arbre sur la colline. Albus marchait lentement, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au pied du grand végétal qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée. Gellert y était, comme il aurait pu s'en douter.

Albus ne dit rien, et vint s'asseoir à côté de celui que quelques jours plus tôt encore il pouvait appeler son ami. Gellert, plongé dans un petit livre aux coins cornés et aux pages jaunies ne releva pas le nez de sa lecture. Un long silence s'étendit, puis Albus lui demanda de quoi l'ouvrage parlait. Et leur conversation reprit. Comme si le fameux soir n'avait pas existé. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que cela ne devrait plus se reproduire, car ce serait un danger pour leur avenir. Albus savait qu'il avait mépris son admiration pour Gellert pour quelque chose d'autre. Gellert pouvait tout lui donner sauf cela. Parce que leur relation ne survivrait pas à ce délire des sens, et parce qu'il leur fallait se concentrer sur des sujets bien plus importants. A partir de ce moment là, lorsqu'il comprit cet impératif, Albus fut comme apaisé. Comme si le fait de savoir qu'il ne devait pas chercher de contact physique avec Gellert le rassurait, en lui confirmant que leur relation était exceptionnelle. Elle était platonique, elle était au dessus de tout. Cela le soulageait aussi d'une sorte d' « obligation ». Il n'avait plus à se soucier de savoir ce qu'en penserait Gellert. Cet après-midi là, leur recherche sur les Hallows fit un bond extraordinaire. Ils ne dirent pas un mot sur les évènements de la nuit, mais au contraire se firent part des trouvailles qu'ils avaient faites. Et Albus révéla à Gellert l'information principale, la plus importante : la tombe des Peverells. Il l'avait lui-même découverte un an plus tôt, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, en constatant que sur cette vieille tombe décrépie, asphyxiée par le lierre et la mousse, se trouvait le symbole qui l'intriguait tant. Ce fameux symbole qui avait tout déclenché. Et, plus tard, au fil de ses recherches, il avait finalement compris le lien : les Hallows et les Peverells, liés depuis la nuit des temps.

Gellert Grindelwald n'était pas venu à Godric's Hollow par hasard. Il avait trouvé une piste, dans un vieux livre relié en Haut Allemand, que le lieu renfermait un lien avec les Peverells, un lien avec les Hallows. Il était là pour découvrir ce lien. Albus le savait parfaitement, mais, suivant une curieuse intuition, s'était bien gardé de révéler l'objet de son voyage à son ami. Ce fut ce soir là que l'aîné des Dumbledore emmena Gellert dans le petit cimetière près de la chapelle en ruines. Le visiteur allemand en était ravi, et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ils retournèrent à la tombe, comme si le simple fait de rester devant pouvait leur apporter des informations qui leur manquaient. L'enthousiasme causé par ces révélations se traduisit rapidement dans leurs discours, qui devenaient de plus en plus enflammés. Oubliées, les plaisantes discussions sur les poètes romantiques à l'ombre des arbres, et la douce ambigüité de leurs relations. Leurs discussions ne portaient plus à présent que sur les moyens politiques et magiques de mettre en œuvre leurs plans. Une fois les Hallows découverts, ils seraient invincibles, et la société, sorcière ou moldue, ne pourrait plus leur résister. La quête des Hallows était donc une constante parallèle à leurs projets politiques : elle était à la fois un moyen mais aussi une fin, puisqu'elle semblait si difficile, si dangereuse, que l'accomplir leur paraissait comme une justification de leurs actes. Ils étaient puissants : ils devenaient les chefs légitimes. Les leaders d'une révolution des mœurs qui n'épargnerait personne, qui sauverait le monde sorcier de la décadence tolérantiste dans lequel il était plongé depuis bien trop longtemps, et qui redonnerait aux moldus leur véritable place.

Mais, après tout, c'était pour « le plus grand bien » de tous : c'était ce que se répétait en boucle Albus, qui y voyait la justification ultime à certains plans qui le dérangeaient. Gellert s'était montré vague au début de leur rencontre. Il ne disait jamais comment les sorciers devaient asservir les moldus, ni comment lui et Albus devraient se hisser à la tête de l'ordre international sorcier. Mais, au fur et à mesure que leurs recherches avançaient, et que leurs projets politiques s'affinaient, il avait de moins en moins peur d'expliquer ouvertement que, toujours pour le plus grand bien de tous, les moldus qui résisteraient devraient être systématiquement supprimés. Gellert faisait très peu de différence entre un moldu et un animal. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que de vagues nuisibles, à peine plus humanoïdes que des singes, et dont le manque de pouvoir magique symbolisait au dessus de tout leur manque d'humanité. Il les assimilait volontiers à des Gobelins ou des centaures : des êtres qui, certes avaient une conscience, et encore, mais qui étaient si éloignés d'eux dans leurs conceptions, leurs habitudes et leur vie qu'ils en devenaient des étrangers, dont l'existence, en plus, menaçait celle de leur peuple. Albus ressentait toutefois un certain malaise devant certaines des solutions de Gellert. Mais il lui suffisait alors de repenser à sa sœur, abandonnée, seule dans cette petite pièce du grenier, pour ressentir une haine des moldus qui lui faisait oublier ce petit malaise. Pour le plus grand bien. C'était la clef.

Albus ne voyait plus son frère. En fait, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il rentrait tard la nuit, transplanait directement du jardin dans sa chambre, et avait assourdi la porte de sa chambre pour prévenir de toute filtration de son. Plus les jours passaient, et plus son cœur s'alourdissait de culpabilité. Mais moins il concevait de reparler un jour à son frère, aussi. Il avait tellement honte de les abandonner, il ne pouvait pas recroiser le regard féroce de son frère. Ce regard si accusateur, si plein de… tristesse. Albus se consolait, dans une dispute intérieure qu'il avait jouée et rejouée, en se disant qu'il se rattraperait grâce à son brillant avenir. Grâce à la révolution que lui et Gellert prévoyaient de faire, il apporterait la paix à sa sœur, et cela serait sa manière de se racheter. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire, il en était convaincu. Ou en tout cas il s'en croyait convaincu. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'il connaissait Gellert. Ils avaient déjà des projets pour partir à l'étranger. Tout ce que Godric's Hollow avait pu leur donner, ils l'avaient pris. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de partir, notamment pour la Norvège, où l'Elder Wand avait été vue pour la dernière fois. Ils voyageraient en Europe, menant leur grande quête où ils seraient tous les deux, seuls. Albus en frissonnait d'enthousiasme, et à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, ils partaient dans des heures de prévision, entre réalisme et fantasme. Dans ces moments là, Albus retrouvait les sensations d'enthousiasme franc qu'il avait éprouvé au tout début de leur rencontre. Cela tranchait d'ailleurs avec un désintérêt qui allait croissant mais qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être plus souvent en désaccord avec Gellert qu'au début, et quelque chose en lui remuait légèrement quand Gellert suggérait certaines solutions radicales pour « l'asservissement des moldus », qu'Albus lui ne trouvait pas forcément nécessaires pour le Plus Grand Bien. Il éprouvait parfois un certain malaise, passager, qui disparaissait heureusement rapidement, dès qu'ils se remettaient à parler des Hallows. Car c'étaient les Hallows plus que tout qui les réunissaient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voici enfin le dernier chapitre !

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message si vous avez apprécié, même très rapide, ça fait toujours très plaisir aux auteurs ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la fin !

J'espère que vous avez tous vu la confirmation de JKR, dans une présentation de son livre aux USA (Carnegie Hall, NYC, 19.10.07), qui a confirmé qu'Albus Dumbledore était gay et qu'il avait aimé Grindelwald !! Merci Jo !

**A MEETING FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

**CHAPITRE V**

Albus referma la lourde porte lentement. Il entreprit de traverser le jardin dan le noir, éclairé de sa baguette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche. La main droite elle était occupée à soutenir une lourde valise pendant que deux petits sacs d'appoint aux motifs plus que douteux flottaient joyeusement en l'air dans le dos du jeune homme. Il devait retrouver Gellert dans le cimetière, d'où ils s'envoleraient vers Trondheim, Norvège, grâce à un Portoloin de sa concoction. Il avait décidé de partir de la maison sans transplaner, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il lui aurait pourtant été beaucoup plus simple de transplaner, mais il lui semblait qu'un vrai départ devait se faire dans les règles de l'art. Après tout, il partait peut-être pour toujours.

Après la Norvège, ils avaient prévu de visiter quelques pays de la moitié nord : Danemark (où l'on disait que la pierre avait été gardée dans un monastère comme relique pendant des siècles), France (l'Elder Wand aurait cheminé de Brest jusqu'à Paris en 1562 avant de se volatiliser), et Allemagne finalement, puisque c'était le pays de Gellert, et qu'ils espéraient bien trouver des informations à la Bibliothèque Nationale Magique d'Allemagne, la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière d'occident.

Il faisait encore nuit, malgré les 5h du matin bien passées, et Albus pesta un moment contre l'obscurité qui l'avait fait trébucher plusieurs fois. Il arriva enfin au portail, et s'apprêtait à pousser le loquet mordeur d'un coup de coude, quand il entendit un petit rire. Il s'immobilisa en sursautant. Il se retourna lentement, baguette en main, prêt à affronter quiconque se cachait dans les ombres nocturnes. Puis il apparut que ce quiconque n'était autre que son frère, sur le pas de la porte, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se tenait les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol, les bras croisés, grelottant légèrement car il ne portait qu'une petite chemise à peine rentrée dans des braies trop courtes qui lui arrivaient à peine au genou. Il était pieds nus, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air de vagabond mendiant, arrivé par erreur devant cette maison bourgeoise.

Albus pesta intérieurement. S'ils avaient prévu de partir de nuit, c'était en partie pour éviter d'être vus, éviter d'avoir à fournir des explications, éviter d'avoir à confronter ce qui leur restait de famille à tous deux.

« - Alors, on s'enfuit de nuit ? Comme un voleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher, Albus ? C'est quoi ces valises ?

Ca ne te regarde pas, mais je vais quand même te répondre, puisque tu t'es donné la peine de sortir dans tes plus beaux atours pour me stopper. Je vais en Norvège.

- En Norvège ?!

- Mais oui, tu sais, ce pays dans le nord.

- Je sais très bien ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Et pourquoi tu vas en Norvège ? Avec qui ?

- Tu sais très bien avec qui.

- Alors tu nous laisses vraiment tous seuls. Tu comptes te barrer et nous laisser tous seuls. Ton frère de 14 ans et ta sœur de 11 ans !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi ici ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je ne sers à rien. Allez Aberforth, retourne jouer avec tes chèvres, tu m'exaspères. Quant à Ariana, c'est pour elle que je vais en Norvège. Et pour toi aussi.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux par terre, et eut un petit tic nerveux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas exactement honnête avec lui-même.

- Pour elle ? POUR ELLE ? Mais qui va s'occuper d'elle quand moi je serai à Poudlard ?? Hein !! »

Aberforth tremblait, de froid toujours, mais maintenant aussi d'une fureur mal contenue. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de contenir ses émotions. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il laissait tout sortir. A cause de cela, ses parents le gardaient caché. Un peu comme Ariana finalement. Oh il allait à Poudlard, mais en dehors de cela, on ne l'emmenait jamais nulle part, on ne le montrait jamais, contrairement à Albus qui enchantait de sa conversation tous les adultes depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Les deux frères se jaugeaient maintenant avec froideur, leurs visages rendus plus pales que d'habitude par l'éclairage de la baguette d'Albus. Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre à utiliser sa baguette de manière délibérée contre son propre frère. Mais en même temps, Albus devait partir. Il le fallait. Et Aberforth devait obliger son grand frère à prendre ses responsabilités.

Un « pop » se fit entendre, et un grincement de portail suivit. Albus se retourna, tout en sachant pertinemment qui venait d'arriver, tandis qu'Aberforth plissa les yeux pour voir dans la pénombre. Il distingua des cheveux blonds et une grande cape de voyage à carreaux. Puis le visage tant détesté de Gellert entra dans son champ de vision à mesure que celui-ci se rapprochait de la baguette lumineuse d'Albus. Ils restèrent tous en silence à s'observer quelques minutes. Puis Gellert ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un problème ! Albus n'est jamais en retard. Et je me doutais bien que son problème était encore son parasite de frère. Imbécile.

- Qui est-ce que tu oses traiter d'imbécile ?? Te fous pas de moi enfoiré ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?? Je –

- Je me prends pour le sorcier qui va révolutionner le monde avec Albus. Tu n'es qu'un garçon stupide et immature, qui ne comprends rien à ce que nous faisons et voulons faire !

- Je suis peut-être un imbécile, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'Ariana a besoin d'aide !

- Albus intervint promptement, sachant où cela allait dériver, et voulant couper court rapidement à cette dispute qui s'annonçait.

- Nous l'emmènerons avec nous, Aberforth, si ça peut te rassurer. Ca te va ?

- L'emmener ? L'EMMENER ?! A faire le tour de l'Europe !! Mais tu es devenu fou Albus ! Ca ne te suffit plus de t'acoquiner avec cette espère de dandy allemand dégénéré ? Elle ne peut pas voyager ! Elle ne peut pas ! Tu dois rester !!

Aberforth avait commencé à descendre pas à pas les quelques marches du palier, tandis que Gellert s'avançait vers lui. L'allemand sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'assourdissement sur le jardin en pestant contre l'imbécile qui allait réveiller sa tante à crier. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Il annonçait, depuis quelques jours déjà, la fin de l'été. Albus se prit à regarder tout autre chose que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, comme s'il voulait oublier ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il repensait à cet été étrange, où il avait connu Gellert… Pouvait-il appeler ça un premier amour ? Sûrement. Est-ce que Gellert l'avait aimé ? C'était moins sûr. Albus en doutait de plus en plus, surtout ces derniers jours. Il ne retrouvait décidément plus cette petite excitation à l'idée de parcourir le monde avec Gellert. Il n'y avait, finalement, plus que les Hallows qui l'intéressaient. Gellert s'était lui-même montré un peu distant, durant les deux derniers jours qui avaient précédé ce qui s'annonçait comme un départ avorté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas directement transplané de sa chambre vers le cimetière ? Un acte manqué ? Il aurait au moins pu éviter cette scène pénible. Son attention se reporta sur la dispute quand le niveau sonore de l'échange entre les deux autres devint notable.

« Reste en dehors de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à nos plans, espèce de crétin des Alpes ! Ton frère est un génie, comment oses-tu remettre en cause son jugement, toi ??

- Un génie ! Tss ! Ca ne l'empêche visiblement pas de se faire manipuler par toi ! Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Nous avons des projets pour l'avenir ! Tu ne comprendrais même pas si on t'expliquait !

- Les deux protagonistes de la dispute se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, baguette à la main, et Albus fut saisi d'une appréhension. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche pour serrer son propre instrument de bois, juste au cas où.

- Mais qui te fait dire que je veux une explication ?? Je m'en fiche de tes plans de pervers ! Tout ce que je sais moi, c'est que ma sœur est malade ! Et qu'Albus ne peut pas l'abandonner !

- Mais le nouvel ordre que l'on va créer, justement –

- Je m'en fiche !! Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de prendre mon frère !

Albus vit le visage de Gellert passer de la colère à la fureur. Fureur qu'on lui tienne tête – lui le génie –, fureur qu'on lui coupe la parole, fureur qu'on contrecarre ses plans. En une seconde, il avait sa baguette pointée sur le thorax d'Aberforth, dont le corps se mit à se convulser. Il se mit à hurler en même temps, s'écroulant à moitié au sol, à genoux. Albus s'élança, intimant à Gellert d'arrêter en hurlant. Puis il sentit une onde d'énergie formidable lui arriver dans le dos. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir sa sœur en robe de chambre, pieds nus sur le palier, en train de sangloter. Encore une fois, son impossibilité de contrôle de sa magie rendait la situation explosive. Puis Albus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa. Il fut projeté en arrière, par un coup venant probablement d'Aberforth qui se débattait. Le temps qu'il se relève, Gellert se battait de manière totalement moldue avec Aberforth, tandis qu'Ariana accourait vers la scène de bagarre. Puis il y eut un éclair aveuglant, un bruit d'explosion bref, quelques cris, et tout fut fini. Quand Albus eut à nouveau la présence d'esprit de chercher sa baguette, perdue dans l'herbe, pour éclairer la scène, il était trop tard. Aberforth était allongé sur le sol, respirant difficilement. Gellert aussi avait le souffle saccadé, et plissait les yeux pour comprendre le résultat de la scène. Quant à Ariana, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne respirait plus. Comme une poupée désarticulée, sa jambe droite était dans une position étrange, et ses longs cheveux blonds luisaient à la lumière du Lumos, répandus dans l'herbe noire.

Le vent soufflait toujours de plus en plus fort. Et en quelques secondes, une pluie battante se mit à tomber. Ce fut ça qui envoya comme un choc électrique aux trois garçons, et les poussa à se lever, et se dégager de l'étrange état expectatif dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du petit corps. Puis Aberforth se mit à hurler et tomba à genoux devant le cadavre d'enfant. Gellert bondit en arrière, et son regard croisa celui, halluciné, d'Albus.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Il lançait des regards frénétiques sur les cotés et vers le corps de la fillette.

- Je dois y aller, Albus je dois partir. Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, alors tant pis. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu seras contre moi. »

La pluie tombait à torrent, et la voix de Gellert, transportée par le vent parvint difficielement à Albus. Le jeune prodige roux secoua la tête, toujours abasourdi par la tournure des évènements. Ce n'était ni un oui ni un non. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la scène du crime. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de Gellert son ami, son amour. Mais il pouvait certainement se séparer de l'assassin de sa sœur, du jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant qu'était devenu, de plus en plus, le jeune Allemand. Il se saisit de sa baguette.

« Va-t-en, Gellert, avant que je ne te tue. »

Gellert Grindelwald lui lança un dernier regard, entre défi et supplication.

« Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble, Albus. De grandes choses. Je trouverai les Hallows. Si tu les veux aussi, alors il te faudra te battre contre moi. »

Et il transplana. Albus resta comme ça, sous la pluie, le regard hagard, les bras ballants et les cheveux ruisselants pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il avait tout perdu. Sa sœur, l'estime de son frère, son premier et unique ami, la personne qu'il aimait. Au début de l'été il avait perdu sa mère. Avant ça, il avait perdu son père. Plus que jamais, il se sentait seul, désespérément seul. Mais cette fois, il en était le seul responsable. Puis il se retourna enfin pour voir qu'Aberforth non plus n'avait toujours pas bougé : il restait prostré devant le petit corps d'Ariana. Albus sut alors ce qu'il avait à faire : il avait été responsable de sa propre destruction. Il devait changer. Il devait protéger Aberforth, et ceux qui restaient. Et il devrait bientôt protéger le monde de Grindelwald, à juger par la lueur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Les thèses qu'ils avaient élaborées au cours de l'été lui semblaient à présent minables, et menaçantes. Il savait qu'il viendrait un temps où ils auraient à s'affronter. Il le savait. Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'attacher à réparer ses erreurs.


End file.
